Questionable Ties
by RainLily13
Summary: Gibbs would be the first to say that he leads a not-so-lucky life - that is, in the romance department. The fact that his date turns suspect for his case only proves it. And it doesn't end there... There was more to Higurashi than he first realized.
1. Prologue

_Heyyy everyone, what you all have been waiting for is finally here!_

_I finally I get to post up my second NCIS crossover! Woo hoo! XD_

_Gibbs/Kagome is a new concept to me, so wish me luck! ^_^_

_I can't wait till I finally post my McGee/Kagome one! I already have most of it written out teehee!_

_Well, get ready for some Gibbs/Kagome goodness ^^_

_And remember, Read, Review, and of course Enjoy! :) _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Category- _NCIS/Inuyasha

_Pairing- _Gibbs/Kagome

_Summary- _He usually went for the red heads but since that never worked out he didn't mind switching to black-haired beauties with a temper to match. Too bad she was the prime suspect in a marine murder, and he had to haul her in for interrogation instead of the intended date... she had so much potential too...

Ages- Ok, let's just say Kagome is maybe five years younger than however old Gibbs is for the fic's sake lol.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Questionable Ties—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_-Thursday; 2130h-_

_A chorus of dark laughter cackled in a pitch black room, echoing off the walls._

_Three cloaked figures stood in a circle, conversing secretly. Rough whispers could be heard rasping from their throats. _

_Neon green eyes shined in contrast to the midnight cloak. "I can feel it…" someone breathed out. "From __here__ I can __**feel**__ its wonderful power, reaching out to me… to __**us**__…" The voice was dazed, almost crazy._

_A red tongue slipped out to lick blue lips in hunger. "Mhmm… my blood is boiling in anticipation…"_

"_How much longer…?" The woman with the gold-black eyes asked impatiently._

_Burning orange eyes swirled anxiously. "Not much longer at all… finally, __**she's**__ here…"_

"_Ahh yes! When do we strike! When do we strike?" the woman rushed out quickly._

_Orange eyes now glared at the woman, before an exasperated sigh was heard. "Tomorrow… tomorrow we shall strike…"_

_Electric blue eyes glared into the air, and the most powerful of them all spoke for the first time. A vengeful, angry snarl broke into the air._

"…_And tomorrow… it __**will**__ be __**mine**__…"_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Next day-

_-Friday; 0900h-_

Kagome briskly walked down the streets one Friday morning, carrying shopping bags filled with clothes suitable for the date she had tonight with a certain man she met last week.

When she first moved here a week and a half ago, she only packed more practical clothes for casual wear at home and her job and such. She didn't have anything that was not too causal but not too fancy for the date tonight …

Hence the shopping bags filled with clothing more suitable for nights out with men.

At first, she didn't think she'd snag a date-or even accept one- so soon… and it didn't hurt to be prepared for any later dates…

Last week one thing just led to another as they conversed back in the bar, getting to know each other. They automatically clicked and when it was getting late, he casually suggested that they should hang out sometime... get to know each other a little better.

She could tell he was a curious person, someone who liked to figure out the mysteries around him…

But she couldn't deny that she was the same way… so she accepted.

Halfway to where she parked her car, her cell phone rang from inside her back pocket.

Sighing in frustration, she maneuvered the bags so she could reach around and slip her phone out. She blinked at the caller id and quickly answered. "Hey! What's up?" she chirped out.

She started walking again as she continued to converse on the phone. Before she hung up, "Oh, yeah, I'll meet up with you in a bit… let me just put my things in my car. Bye."

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome zipped up her fleece jacket, rubbing at her arms to warm them up. The chilly D.C. air was getting to her. As she strode down the street, she searched through the small crowd of people who walked along the sidewalks.

Her eyes flashed in confusion as she reached the designated spot.

There was no one waiting for her.

"Now where are they…?" Kagome muttered under her breath, scratching the back of her head in confusion. Her sapphire eyes flickered searchingly from person to person but to no avail.

Still wearing a befuddle look she reached into her pocket to grab her phone and dialed a number.

She waited patiently as it rang… and rang… and rang…

Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it… a bad feeling began to settle in the bottom of her stomach. Then she felt it… a prickle in the back of her head.

Her eyes widened in morbid realization. "_No_…" she whispered in horror.

She ran.

-o-o-o-o-

Breathing heavily, Kagome followed her senses, eyes whipping around as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

Her mind raced with million of possibilities…

Who…?

Why…?

Was she going to get there in time…?

Were they ok?

...Or were they already dead…?

She ran even faster.

-o-o-o-o-

Swerving sharply around a corner, she entered a deserted parking lot behind a desolate building.

All was quiet… shadows shrouded her.

Her demeanor changed in a snap; her breathing went silent, she treaded lightly…

They were close… she could feel their energy conflicting with hers…

She swallowed thickly and swiftly went forward, her eyes sharp.

Kagome froze when she heard the scream, her blood ran cold.

She ignored all pretenses to be stealthy and rushed toward to the scream, anxiety and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Screw sneaking up on them if it meant life or death.

Her breath hitched when she saw them, her eyes widened with fear for her friends and fury for those who dared to attack them. They _would_ pay…

She would make sure of it…

There were three of them all dressed in dark cloaks, but it was the sight of her three friends spewed across the floor that made her gasp.

It didn't help that the coppery tang of blood flooded the air.

Kagome's eyes went wide with distress. "_**No**_!" she shouted out, successfully distracting them.

They spun around fast and Kagome saw a gleaming sadistic mix of purple, gold, and red of blood lust.

And then, she saw a flash of white from the glinting fangs exposed in a smirk.

Pleased hissing could be heard coming from them. "_More prey!_" one drew out slowly.

But Kagome couldn't understand what they were saying and she scowled, gritting her teeth. "Leave them alone." She bit out slowly, threateningly.

This time, she understood what they said. "**GET HER**!" bellowed a deep, guttural voice.

They charged at her all at once, unorganized in their formation. They were cocky, obviously believing her as an 'easy picking'.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, taking in the low levels of their demonic energy to account. "Amateurs…" she muttered.

There was a spike of miko energy as Kagome wasted no time in forming a ball of pure priestess energy in her hand. The demons froze, eyes widening in terror. "_Miko_…" one of them, the only female there, hissed in shock.

Another spoke, their voice quivering in a mix of horrified fear. "No-_no_… it can't be…" it was similar to a small squeak.

A dark growl then rumbled out. "You're supposed to be **extinct**." The last one barked in frustration, glaring at her in dark anger.

The female shrieked in fury and rushed at Kagome. Claws were stretched out as she glided through the air.

Suddenly the female froze in mid-air, convulsing as she was enveloped in bright blue.

And then, there was only ash.

The rest of them growled harshly in rage at Kagome.

The male with purple hued orbs barked out an order to it's other ally. "Retreat!"

Purple eyes then glared heatedly at Kagome. "You have been warned Miko…" he bit out vengefully. "We _will_ finish the job… and we _**won't **_forget you."

Kagome only replied by forming another energy ball in her palm.

They disappeared before she could toss it.

Letting the raw miko energy dissipate, Kagome ran over to her three fallen friends, her eyes softening as worry became the dominate expression.

Her gaze took in their battered bodies as Kagome approached. She dropped to the first body she was able to reach.

Kagome gently rolled a man over and she breathed in sharply, her face twisting in sorrow. "Oh God, Damon…" she gasped out mournfully. A tear slipped out from the corner of her eyes, and she wiped at her face.

Glazed over hazel orbs stared back at her.

Kagome steeled herself when she heard a groan coming from the right. "Ka-Kagome…?"

"Taro?" Kagome blurted out, both relieved that he was alive, but still stricken over her deceased friend. Scrabbling over to the other man, concern written all over her face, Kagome began to check over him. A white glow started to emit from her hands.

The man struggled, pushing her hands away as he began to cough, droplets of blood dripping from his mouth. "No…" he rasped out once he was finished. "Sarah first… she was attacked first, a bad hit. She conked out right before you…" He stopped when Kagome shushed him.

Kagome's eyes flickered to the light brunette woman, slightly curled up on the ground. Her eyes flashed with alarm. "What happened?" she demanded softly, ignoring his request as she began to heal him.

His face cleared slightly as the pain lessened. "They found us, took us by surprise… we were running late and took a short cut…" Again, he pushed Kagome's hands away. "Don't worry about me, Sarah needs you!" he whispered roughly.

Kagome hesitated, but finally nodded. "I fixed you up enough so you'll be fine for now. Stay in there 'kay Taro…?" She quickly stood to move onto Sarah.

Taro mustered up a grim smile. "And Kagome?" he croaked out, his voice cracking.

Kagome let out an 'hmm?' as she crouched by Sarah, her hands doused with a white glow once more.

"Damon… he, he called in for backup before he…" Taro trailed off, his brown eyes dulling slightly. "Just thought you should know…"

Kagome cursed heavily under her breath. "Fuck… this is so not good…"

Taro didn't get to hear her since he lapsed into unconsciousness.

-o-o-o-o-

Gibbs rushed into the deserted parking lot, his Sig out and the safety off. Whispering into the microphone clip, he spoke under his breath. "Sure this is the place McGee?"

On the other side of the parking lot, McGee nodded at his boss. "Positive Boss. Traced Lance Corporal Keiley's cell right to this parking lot."

Gibbs let out an acknowledging grunt. It was too quiet… "That's what I'm afraid of…."

-o-o-o-o-

Right when Kagome finished healing Sarah enough so that she would survive but not to cause any suspicions with the doctors, the white began to fade.

Just in time too, because Kagome had the distinct feeling that she had some visitors.

From behind, a man's voice shouted. "NCIS! Freeze!" McGee called out.

Kagome's eyes widened at the name, and she let out a small, exasperated sigh. Her eyes closed as she did what she was told, her whole body stilling.

Another voice, one that was accented, called out to her. "Hands up in the air and get up slowly." Ziva ordered harshly.

Kagome did just that, and she faintly wondered why she always got into messes like these.

"Now turn around!" Gibbs demanded coldly with a hard voice.

Kagome balked as she recognized the voice, turning around she blinked owlishly in shock. "Jethro?" she blurted out, astonishment coating her voice.

Gibbs' eyes widened fractionally in surprise. He took in the scene of Kagome, eyes wide and hair messy. What stood out the most was the blood drenched all over her clothes, hands, and even face. "Kagome?" he muttered in equal shock.

His team turned confused, interested eyes on him, their holds on their weapons relaxing.

His senior agent furrowed his eyes at him. "You know her boss…?"

Two pairs of blue eyes locked and Gibbs murmured gruffly. "Yea DiNozzo… yea, I do…"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

1,853 words

_Well… a little long for a prologue, but… yea. _

_So… what do you think? This actually gave me a lot of problems… I didn't know whether to start it with Kagome and Gibb's actually first meeting, or this. _

_I thought this was more… suspenseful and mysterious ^^_

_And then, I didn't know where to stop, so I decided at a small cliffy. _

_I kinda thought I went a little too fast with the scenes... might change it later, but it depends..._

_Tell me how it was please!_

_Till next time,_

_-RainLily_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Also, for those who weren't aware, I have a poll open on my profile on what stories I should start first. They are all Inuyasha crossovers only, with Kagome paired up with random guys of my choice XD

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

In a moment, I'll take this fic off the list, since it's already started. The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^


	2. Ch 1: Assumption

_Read. Review, and of course, ENJOY!! XD_

**Note- **I'm looking for a beta for this fic who's willing to do grammar/spelling checks cause I always miss some when I do it lol. And if you can also offer critique, ideas, and suggestions then I'm open to them ^^ Just PM me!

* * *

_Category- _NCIS/Inuyasha

_Pairing- _Gibbs/Kagome

_Summary- _He usually went for the red heads, mainly because they were spirited spitfires. But since that never worked out, he didn't mind switching to black-haired beauties with a temper to match. Too bad she was the prime suspect in a marine murder, and he had to haul her in for interrogation instead of the intended date... she had so much potential too...

_Ages_- Ok, let's just say Kagome is maybe five years younger than however old Gibbs is for the fic's sake lol.

_Timeline- _This takes place in Season 7, after the whole ordeal with Tony shooting Rivkin and Ziva is officially an Agent and not a liaison officer.

* * *

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

* * *

--Questionable Ties—

* * *

_Previously;_

"_Kagome?" he muttered in equal shock. _

_His team turned confused, interested eyes on him, their holds on their weapons relaxing. _

_His senior agent furrowed his eyes at him. "You know her boss…?" _

_Two pairs of blue eyes locked and Gibbs murmured gruffly. "Yea DiNozzo… yea, I do…"_

* * *

--Assumption--

_--Meanwhile--_

Five demons now stood together in a group in the darkened room. Two of them stood facing the other three; one of those two demons was quivering as if he stood in fifty degree below weather.

"You were supposed to_ kill_ them! **All** of them! You should have killed that woman while you're at it!!" a female demon with gold-black eyes screamed at them furiously.

She relaxed suddenly, her eyes turning to slits. Her demeanor took a complete 180. She spoke with deadly calm. "And yet, you killed just one of them. You _imbecile_."

Her fist clenched harshly and her claws pierced her palms, drawing blood. The ruby red liquid dribbled along her hand, dripping to the floor and causing a '**plip plop**' sound.

Fear swirled in the depths of red eyes. One of the demons whimpered pathetically. "We're sorry!! She was a miko!! We didn't know they still exist!!" His voice quivered down to a rough whisper. "And so _strong _too!!" His tone was awed, and yet it was petrified at the same time.

The one demon that had purple orbs hardened considerably, a scowl marked his face. He elbowed the other demon harshly. "Shut up you little coward." He hissed roughly before turning fierce purple eyes to the three in front of him. "You all knew, didn't you!?" he accused darkly, eyes glinting.

The man with neon green eyes smirked wickedly "And if we did?" he said flippantly, mockingly almost.

The other demon snarled. "You sent us on a suicide mission!" he berated furiously. "It's one thing to send us off against three humans, but it's a whole different one when they're friends with a miko, who can actually_ use _her powers!" he lashed harshly. "You keeping this little bit of info cost Kari her life!"

The woman let out a noncommittal 'hmm' and gazed at her claws indifferently. "Well too bad so sad… I never liked the little bitch anyways…" a sickeningly sweet upturn of the lips was directed his way. "Look at it as your punishment for not doing your job sufficiently…"

Her response was the baring of fangs in a silent snarl.

The man who had yet to speak, the leader, the demon with blue eyes smirked viciously. "No…" he murmured deeply. "This was no suicide mission…" He let out a dark chuckled. "I had my doubts that they would be able stand up against her… she is too powerful... this…"

He paused, his heinous smirk broadening. "This was merely a test..."

* * *

--Parking Lot--

Gibbs stared at Kagome silently, his face blank as he went through the process of digesting what the hell was happening right in front of him.

_Flashback-_

_--Six days earlier--_

--Friday; 0900h—

_Gibbs was always a simple man of little words… it took little to anger him, much to please him, and even more to impress. _

_And right now… he was impressed._

_Sitting in a little bar and drinking some bourbon, he watched with very interested eyes at a woman, a foot short from his five-nine, stand up to a man almost twice her size, in both height and definitely width. _

_At first, he thought he was gonna have to get up and deal with the dirt bag harassing the seemingly 'innocent' woman. _

_But now… he figured he'd enjoy the show for a bit…_

_--_

_--Earlier--_

_Kagome grumbled as she made her way to her usual bar, one she came upon on one of her visits to D.C. in the past_

_An old friend of hers was the bartender there, and she liked to hang out there on the weekends whenever she was in the U.S._

_But she didn't expect to get hit on by some annoyingly persistent drunkard…_

_--_

_Kagome sighed out in frustration for the umpteenth time that night, pinching the bridge of her nose._

_If this kept up, someone was going to get a black eye and a broken nose. _

"_C'mooon babyy… ya know yah want some o' disss…" his words were slurred and his breath was coated with the stench of beer._

_Her eyes flickered to the older male that towered over her, taking in the slight sway as he attempted to stand upright. She frowned and couldn't help the feeling of disgust that overwhelmed her. She sighed lightly. _

"_No, actually I don't… if you don't mind Sir, please just leave me alone. I have no desire to leave with a drunk man who can barely stand, let alone walk out on his own two feet…" she murmured the last part under her breath. _

_To the side, her bartending friend cast a concerned look to Kagome, but she waved it off._

_The drunk guy only blinked at her, before shaking his head slowly. "I got no idea what ya just said, so c'mon sexy, let's git outta 'ere n' 'ave some fun…" the man nudged at her, trying to get her to stand._

_Kagome's jaw clenched and her hand shot out to grip the offending appendage prodding at her. "Don't. Touch. Me." She gritted out darkly, getting tired of dealing with this. She squeezed the wrist in her grasp tightly before letting go abruptly._

_A surprised grunt slipped from the man's mouth and he stumbled back. Slowly, he realized what had happened and anger flooded his eyes. "You little bitch!!" he wheezed out loudly as he glared at Kagome with bloodshot eyes._

_The insult echoed against the walls of the now silent bar. Everyone now stopped to watch in a stunned stupor at the huge man and petite woman. _

_From the corner of Kagome's eyes, she saw a man narrow his icy blue eyes at them as he slowly placed his drink down._

_Kagome scowled, turning on the man and snapping. "Piss off! My name is not 'Bitch' you dumbass!" she snarled out hotly._

_The drunkard growled deeply in anger at her. "Why I oughta-!"_

_Kagome gave him a mocking smirk. "What? Hit me? Ohh I'm so scared of the big bad man…" she trailed off and the smirk faded into a glare. "I dare you." She said in a deadly tone._

_She was sick of this guy; she was not going to endure this…_

_The man that Kagome saw from before began to stand up silently, threateningly almost._

_But she was currently paying attention to the jerk in front of her, who was now raising his hand to strike._

_The man only went as far as two steps before all hell broke loose._

_The hand had begun its descent, but it never reached its intended target. _

_Instead, a petite hand wrapped its way around the forearm connected to the offending appendage about to strike her. She turned her back to the man and positioned herself. Tensing her body she yanked and deftly flipped the man over her shoulder, tossing him to the ground harshly._

_The man landed with a loud '__**clunk**__'. _

_--Present--_

_Gibbs had an amused smile gracing his normally expressionless face. He sat back in his chair, relaxing. Now __**this**__ was entertainment… _

_DiNozzo's little fantasies had nothing on this… _

_What's not to find attractive about a beautiful woman who can kick your ass without breaking a sweat? _

_Sexy and dangerous; one hell of a combination if he'd say so himself. _

_--_

_Kagome was quick to move._

_After heaving in and out a breath, she stepped forward to kick the now groaning man over so that he was on his stomach. Pulling on his arm, she twisted it against the man's back and dropped to his back to pin him down, shoving his face to the floor with her free hand and digging her knee into his lower back like a pro._

_The man struggled against Kagome's hold, wiggling and whimpering all the same._

_Scowling, Kagome dug her knee into his back even harder, and pushed his face into the hardwood floor. "If you don't want to have permanent damage, then I suggest you stop your damn struggling…" she gritted out._

_The man ignored her. "As if a weakling like you could do any damage to me!" to prove himself, he flipped over, sending Kagome rolling off. The man chuckled darkly. _

_Meanwhile, the bystanders watched with horror as the man charged at Kagome, but unsure on whether they should interfere. The bartender began running to the phone, ready to call 911 for some help. _

_He was stopped when a man with a military hair cut, one of his regulars, waved him down, showing him his badge._

_Hesitantly, the bartender nodded slowly, stepping back from the phone._

_Gibbs had a feeling the woman could take care of herself._

_Kagome flipped to her feet, slipping into a fight stance. She paused for a moment and looked around. "You know what, if you really want to prove your 'manhood'," she began mockingly, "Then let's take this outside."_

_When the man was close enough, he swung wildly at her. Kagome easily dodged, and shoved a palm up at his nose._

_The man stumbled back, holding his nose and cursing. As he was busy doing that, Kagome grabbed him and shoved his towards the exit, and slamming him against the door, opening it and kicking him outside at the same time. _

_Gibbs watched this with an amused light in his eyes. Shaking his head, he paid for his drink and Kagome's too. "For mine and the misses…" he murmured to the bartender as he strode outside to keep an eye on the ongoing activities. _

_-- _

_Gibbs watched with keen interest as the little hell-cat known as Kagome basically kicked the other man's ass._

_It didn't take very long either, five minutes tops if his estimate was correct._

_With a smirk and crossed arms, he strode over to the huffing Japanese woman, glaring hotly at the man beaten to a pulp after a few punches here and there and a good, swift kick in between the knees._

_He let out a deep chuckle, signifying his presence._

_Kagome seemed unfazed as she twirled around to face him, as if she knew he was there… Raising a curious eyebrow, she spoke. "Mind sharing on what's so funny?"_

_Gibbs' smirk broadened a bit. "Just appreciating a job's well done is all, ma'm." he murmured smoothly. _

_Kagome smiled back. "Are you now?" she murmured slyly. She looked him over, a light of recognition shining in her eyes. "You were in the bar…" she stated more than asked._

_Gibbs nodded. "Guess you could say I was curious to know if things turned out the way I thought they would…" he murmured, as well with an amused lilt. _

_Kagome cocked her head, appraising him silently. Finally, "Did they?" she asked, intrigued by the man in front of her._

_Gibbs nodded once, now smiling in a slightly charming way, an uncommon occurrence to most. His eyes flashed in amusement. "Oh, they did…" _

_Kagome laughed lightly. "Good to know I meet your expectations… I'm Kagome Higurashi by the way…" she trailed off, looking at him pointedly as she held out a hand._

_Chuckling, Gibbs shook her hand. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs at your service…" he returned smoothly, gracing her with a rare smile._

_She returned it with an amused one of her own._

-End Flashback

* * *

Kagome watched Gibbs carefully, a brief look of panic crossed her features- she wasn't expecting to see _him_ here... "I can explain-"

Putting on an unfazed façade, Gibbs rudely cut her off. "Yeah, when we get to headquarters you can explain all you want." He told her bluntly, leaving no room for argument.

Kagome opened her mouth quickly to protest; her eyes flashed at being interrupted. "But-"

Gibbs didn't give her a chance to speak. "David, read her, her rights." He said in a monotone voice. His azure gaze was disgruntled.

Kagome's own sapphire eyes widened in shock and slight hurt. "Wha-what?!" Her arms lowered. "You can't arrest me!" she exclaimed, incredulous.

Just what the hell did he think he was doing…?!

Gibbs stared at her coolly showing no emotion, locking it away with a blank face. "Look at yourself Kagome. You're covered in blood, with three dead marines on the ground. Watch me." He stated slowly, before looking away with a faint trace of disappointment.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in fury. "No, you can't." She repeated persistently, reaching to the waist of her pants.

"Do not move or I will shoot!" Ziva threatened without a hint of hesitation, her grip on her Sig-sauer tightening.

Kagome paused slightly and she weighted her options. If only she could grab her… a sound interrupted her thoughts and raised her hands once more up in the air to surrender.

She'll show them later, but right now they had more important matters to attend to. "For your information… only one of them is dead, Jethro." She told him, her voice now cynical. Her body was listless; she had no choice but to comply with their orders for now, there was no use in arguing at this point.

And besides, she may have healed her friends somewhat but there was still a chance they might die if they keep on laying there, bleeding out.

They all froze at her statement.

Kagome glared at them cuttingly. "At least not yet anyhow if we continue to stand here and dawdle instead of getting the medical attention they need." She remarked drolly.

Moving forward towards the one Gibbs called David, Kagome kept her hands on the back of her head and her face stoic. "Go ahead and arrest me if you have to, so long as it gets them helped _faster_…" she jabbed at them.

The other two men, DiNozzo and McGee, quickly went forward to check on the victims. McGee had his phone out and was already talking to a 911 operator for an ambulance.

Kagome stared at Gibbs as Ziva put handcuffs on her wrists. No words we shared as they just gazed at one another.

But as Ziva directed her to the van, Kagome stopped walking after they passed Gibbs. She turned to send him an amused look. "Guess this means our date is cancelled, huh?" she asked wryly.

McGee and Tony froze at the statement, gaping after their Boss and the unknown woman.

She didn't give him a chance to speak as she continued her trek to the van, a bewildered Ziva trailing after her.

--Interrogation--

Kagome looked at the reflection in the glass in front of her as she waited. She studied herself, taking in her aged looks and haggard expression.

Gibbs stared across the table at Kagome. He studied her, his face twisted up in thought.

Kagome peered back from the corner of her eyes. "You want to know something…?" she muttered under her breath.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, indicating for her to continue.

Kagome closed her eyes in amusement. "This is _so_ not what I expected when I moved here… ah, I guess my friends were right… trouble seems to be a stalker of mine…" her voice was awry.

Gibbs didn't say anything, choosing to listen intently to her instead.

Kagome peered at him. "You're serious about this… I'm really a suspect even though…" she trailed off, studying him.

Gibbs gazed at her indifferently. "Never trust a beautiful woman…" he informed her shortly.

Kagome actually laughed. "You know I have to agree with you there… but I must say it works both ways…" she said, thinking of some of the very handsome looking… people… she met on her adventures…

--

On the other side of the glass, Ziva observed the two with McGee and Tony beside her.

Tony whistled lowly. "Damn… I feel bad for Gibbs…"

McGee turned to Tony, confused. "Why?" his voice revealed just how puzzled he was.

Tony gave him a flat look. "How would you like finding out that your date is a number one suspect for murder and you have to interrogate her?" he asked him skeptically.

Ziva shook her head, not agreeing. "He could have had one of us interrogate her." she stated, as if she was saying 'Duh'.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Agent David, be serious please. She has to be some kind of woman for them to have a date together; ain't anyone interrogating her but the ole' sly dog himself … and she's a looker too… _damn_…" his tone was filled with disappointment as he shook his head sadly.

McGee snorted and Ziva rolled her eyes.

Their partner could be such an idiot…

--

"Do you really think I attacked those marines?" Kagome murmured, giving him a searching gaze. "Not as an investigator, but on a more personal level?" she clarified after a moment.

Gibbs watched her carefully. "You were at the scene of the crime, drenched in their blood 'Sweetie', you ain't exactly the picture of innocence right now, and I know you're capable of doing some damage, last week at the bar proved that…" he told her dubiously.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, ignoring his tone. "But that's what attracted you to me in the first place, isn't it… 'honey'?" she teased back a bit.

Gibbs scowled lightly, but there was a hint of amusement in his light blue depths if you looked closely enough. It was pushed soon enough though. "This isn't the time for jokes Kags. You said you wanted to explain, well I ain't stopping you."

Kagome rolled her eyes, snorting. "Not anymore you aren't…"

He gave her a scathing look before slamming the pen he possessed against the table. "Are you gonna talk or should I just officially book you?" he demanded, getting exasperated with her.

Kagome sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "You can't do that…"

Gibbs raised a dry eyebrow at her. He'd humor her for now… "And why not?" he asked skeptically.

Kagome sat up, looking serious for once. "Because…"

She was interrupted at the door opening. A man entered the room, his presence exerting authority. He was dressed for success, a cool gaze settling down on the two in front of him.

Their heads shot to the intruder and Gibbs scowled with irritation. "This better be important Vance, 'cause if you didn't notice I'm in the middle of an interrogation." His voice was harsh.

It was a **very** known fact in NCIS that he was not to be interrupted during an ongoing interrogation…

Vance swirled the toothpick in his mouth before speaking. "It is." He said curtly, leaving it at that.

Gibbs didn't seem to believe him… personally he believed the Director did it just to show who the boss is around here...

Vance turned to stare at Kagome, who sat in her chair unfazed by his appearance. "It's good to see you again, Higurashi, though I wasn't expecting you just yet… and certainly not under these circumstances." He explained to her, a dry glint in his eyes,

Kagome on the other hand just shrugged, not very concerned. "Couldn't be helped I guess..."

Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, not liking how this was turning out. "Someone mind explaining?" He said impatiently, shifting his glare from Kagome to Vince and back again.

Vance glanced over to the agent, before looking back at Kagome. "I see you two have gotten aquatinted. Gibbs, let me introduced you two."

A smug smirk, one only there when he knew something that Gibbs didn't for once, spread out across his features. He liked having the upper hand… "Kagome, this is Special Agent Gibbs, one of the top performing agents here despite what others might believe…"

Kagome nodded knowingly and slightly miffed. "Yes, well, I think we already have the names down. Today isn't the first time we met…" she muttered out, glaring at the table in front of her.

Vance only raised an eyebrow but continued otherwise. The smug smirk widened even more. "Gibbs. I'd like you to meet Kagome Higurashi, or better yet, NCIS Special Agent Higurashi."

Vince had to push down the chuckle that arose from the look of shock that passed Gibbs' face. "She's on temporary transfer from the Far East Field Office in Yokosuka, Japan for a case assignment." He didn't mind that there was a hint of amusement that crept into his voice when he finished though...

--

--Observation Room—

Tony, Ziva, and McGee stared through the glass in shock at the three adults in the other room.

Ziva spoke first. "Did he just say…" she trailed off, stunned.

McGee nodded, slightly in a daze. "Uh-huh…"

Tony couldn't help himself. "Well shit, isn't this a twist?"

* * *

3,416 words

_Hey again everyone!! ^^_

_So how'd you like it? Poor Gibbs… lol poor Kagome…_

_Oh, and I wasn't the one who came up with the idea of Kagome being an agent… the awesome _**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko **_deserves the credit. She was the one who suggested that Kagome came from the Far East Field Office in Yokusuka…_

_...I didn't even know the US _had_ navy bases in Japan… ^_^'_

_Oh well, guess you learn something new everyday huh? Lol, so give a big thanks to her for the awesome idea… luckily it fit in well into the original plot and adds extra drama and such XD_

_You've been such a helpful person with this fic lately!! Thanks ever so much!! ^^_

_Well, that's that I think… see you all net time! ;)_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily_

* * *

Alright, polls are still up and going; I've only started up four of the fics so there are plenty of them up for you all to vote.

Just so you know, I **WILL** start all of those stories on my profile eventually; the poll is just for which ones I should start first. ^^

The ones that are still up for voting are these that follow:

**Title**

Category

(Pairings)

**From Arrows to Bullets- **Black Cat (Kag/Train)

**Is it Fate?- **Bleach (Kag/Ichigo)

**Addicted- **Chibi Vampire (Ren/Kag)

**Cipher- **DNAngel (Kag/Daisuke/Dark)

**Underneath the Surface- **Eyeshield 21 (Kag/Himura)

**In a World of Deception- **Harry Potter (Kag/Harry)

**Second Chances- **Naruto (Kag/Kakashi)

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent- **Pysch (Kag/Shawn)

**Eclipse- **Rurouni Kenshin (Kag/Kenshin)

**One Door Shuts, Another Opens- **Twilight (Kag/Edward)

**To Find what is Lost-**Vampire Knight (Kag/Zero)

**Paradox- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Hiei)

**Forbidden Fruits- **Yu Yu Hakusho (Kag/Kurama/Youko)

**Romancing with the Undead-**Zombie-Loan (Kag/Chika)

So check out the poll!! XD… summaries are also on profile, just scroll down past my story statuses!! More may be added later on… and check out my other fics if you're interested! ^_^

* * *

--Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with your amazing reviews!! It brightens up my day every time I read em… ^^ Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!!

**CrimsonCherryBlossom814, hasocdaboutanime, jesswolf22, ladyyuuki16, Kagome13cdj, Valleygoat**

**Yumi2482- **XD thanks!! Well, that's how Gibbs and Kags know each other lol, for the identities of the demons… well, you'll see ;) it's the three leader type demons that are the important ones, the ones who actually attacked the three Marines aren't very important from what I can tell so far.

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol thanks XP. I didn't know where to end so I thought the cliffie was as good as ever hahah. I was planning on using Gibbs and Kagome's meeting in the prologue, but it was getting to be too long so I scrapped it and put it in this chapter. Well, thank you so much again for your help and suggestions!! It makes it all the more dramatic and interesting ;) I hope you liked this chappy just as much as the others!! :D

**Natsumi-Tsuchi-Ookami- **Lol I can see!! ^^ Yea, I know that's why Gibbs usually goes with redheads and from what I seen, they all had sassy and outgoing attitudes. I'm going to play off with that topic later on too ;) About Gibbs' age, that's what I figured it was… Well, Gibbs is in good shape, and can do a lot in his age, so Kagome ought to as well. Hahah, Bowflex! ^^ But yea, I have to keep in mind that she has limits too lol. So how'd you like this chapter?

**Haru Inuzuka- **Hahah, yepp. AS you can see, I can say that yep, Kagome is so going to be blamed for this… about the serving victims… well I'll let you find out yourself in the upcoming chapters hehe ^^

**Goddess of Death 09- **Lol, yea, I think this one will be a challenge to, but it's something I'm excited to do and finish XD

**ShadowLover18- **^^ Of course I'm writing another chapter… and another, and another, and another… heheh. This is definitely going to be a multi-chaptered story.

**ArmyWife22079- **Lmao!! That is exactly what I had in mind when I stopped there!! XD


	3. Ch 2: Reality Check

_Gah, it's been so long! I wouldn't be surprised if you all abandoned this fic by now. -_-_

_My deepest apologies for taking so long. One can only do so much when they barely have much time on their hands._

_Anywhoo, I won't hold you up any longer, so as always..._

_Read, review, and of course, ENJOY! XD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Special thanks goes to ThornRose16 for being so awesome to offer to Beta this chapter and the rest of this fic XD Thank you so much! XD**

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Questionable Ties—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_Vince had to push down the chuckle that arose from the look of shock that passed Gibbs' face. "She's on temporary transfer from the Far East Field Office in Yokosuka, Japan for a case assignment." He didn't mind that there was a hint of amusement that crept into his voice when he finished though..._

_..._

_Ziva spoke first. "Did he just say…" she trailed off, stunned._

_McGee nodded, slightly in a daze. "Uh-huh…" _

_Tony couldn't help himself. "Well shit, isn't this a twist?" _

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reality Check-

Gibbs eyes widened slightly at that, and he slowly turned to Kagome to silently appraise her.

"NCIS Special Agent…" he repeated through clenched teeth, stunned. "Why didn't you say…?" he trailed off tersely, an angry tick on his forehead.

Kagome gave him a dry stare, an eyebrow raised. "As if you even gave me the _chance_!" she exclaimed bluntly, huffing as she crossed her arms before continuing. "You were too wrapped up in suspecting me for murder." She snorted softly. "I was _gonna_ pull out my badge, but you know what? I just didn't feel like getting _shot_ today…" Kagome retorted sarcastically.

Gibbs narrowed his icy blue eyes at her, his eyebrow twitching slightly in irritation.

The interrogation room was coated in silence as the senior agent tossed various ideas in his head. Tension was thick as the two agents stared the other down.

Finally, Gibbs shook his head. "It doesn't matter…" he stated sternly, his face blank. "You're remaining a suspect until Lance Corporal Sanjura and Staff Sergeant Lacer wake up from their comas and say otherwise." His tone was final; there was no changing his mind.

Kagome balked, sending him a look of disbelief. "Are you _kidding_?" she exploded, slamming her hands onto the table with fury.

She swung her head to the director then to Gibbs and back again, disbelief as the dominating expression on her heart-shaped face.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously; her fists clenched tightly. "I'm an _a__gent_," She gritted out slowly, pinning them down with a harsh stare. "I don't go off killing people 'cause it's **fun**!" she snapped at them.

She didn't receive a response.

"If you're going to do anything, then stop wasting your time looking for ways to implicate _me _and look for the goddamn killer!" her chest was heaving in and out as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes were churning with emotion. "Director Vance?" Kagome demanded, looking for an answer.

Vance only shrugged, giving her an apologetic look. "My hands are tied on this Higurashi."

Kagome held in a snort. _'__Yeah__, I'm_ sure_ they are…'_

Oblivious to his agent's thoughts, Vance continued on. "You have to be cleared first by the agent in charge of this case."

Vance gave a pointed glance at Gibbs. "In cases where we're investigating one of our own, we need to be careful or questions will be asked, _but_…" he paused to stare at Gibbs with serious eyes, "You _will _be handling her with kid gloves, understand that Agent Gibbs?" His eyes were dead serious as he looked at the other man.

Gibbs only stared back with indifference. Then, there was a slight tilt of the lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way, _Director_ Vance…" There was a hint of mockery in that tone of his.

Vance studied him for a moment, before nodding stiffly. "See that you do…" turning on his heels.

Kagome jumped up, alarmed. "But Vance!" she called out, halting him. "I'm working on a case!" she reminded him.

He turned around, studying her. "That's right…" he murmured under his breath, before shrugging. "Guess you're on temporary suspension from your case until you're cleared…" he notified her nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal, and turned back around.

Kagome gaped at him in incredulity, and a smirk formed on Gibbs face.

Before he walked out of the door, Vance said something that wiped the smirk off of Gibbs' face. "And after that, Gibbs will assist you with your case…"

At that, the smirk fell fast.

Kagome let out a squeak of indignation, panic flaring in her eyes. "There's a _reason_ I work alone!" she reminded the Director, running to the door and leaning out into the hall.

Vance only chuckled as he strode down the hallway. "No worries Kagome…you get to decide who goes out in the field…I'm sure Gibbs can handle a little desk work."

Kagome groaned in frustration and pouted sulkily. _'Things just went from worse to completely suck-ish...' _she thought unhappily.

-o-o-o-o-

Seeing there was no reason to continue with the interrogation, Gibbs decided to go someplace where they would actually get some work done.

It didn't work out like he'd planned though...

Gibbs and the rest of his team were busy delving into the investigation and the personal lives of Damon, Taro, and Sarah.

Meanwhile, Kagome was isolated and left with nothing to do - seeing how she was still a 'suspect', she couldn't work this case or hers.

She wasn't even allowed to go _home_!

So here she was, sitting at one of the spare desks, arms crossed with a bored expression plastered across her face. Her eyebrow was ticking, her foot was tapping, and her fingers were twitching. Over, and over, and _over _again. It'd been like that from the moment she was brought up here and placed at the desk...and _that_ was a good ten minutes ago.

It was annoying the hell out of Gibbs.

He turned to glare at her. "Can't you sit still for a _minute_?" he gritted out at her.

Kagome sneered back at him. "Nope," she said simply, a taunting smirk on her face. "If you want to keep me here, then you're stuck with the consequences." The smirk only grew. "Oh, I _really _do hope Lacer or Sanjura wake up soon…if not, then we're gonna be spending _a lot _of time together…" she said with false innocence.

Gibbs eyes clenched shut and his jaw tensed as he gritted his teeth in an attempt to resist the urge to walk over and smack her.

No, he guessed that would be bad and improper...and there was a pretty good chance a brawl would start like at the bar that one night.

Instead, he thought of a way to get her off his back so he could at least concentrate.

Finally, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Ziva, why don't you escort 'Special Agent Higurashi'," he said the name with unhidden distaste, "around the premises and give her a tour so she'll _shut up_." His voice was filled with annoyance.

Kagome wasn't bothered by it in the least. Instead, she was snickering under her breath.

His team however, only gaped at his hostility.

They've never seen Gibbs so...put off by a mere woman…

It was as if the woman was making him squirm, uncomfortable even…

Kagome pushed down a smile and mentally cheered. _'Yes!' _

Jumping up, she practically skipped over to Ziva who, in mid-rise, blinked at her sudden appearance.

Kagome offered a hand to the younger woman, who straightened. "We haven't been properly introduced...as you know, I'm Higurashi Kagome - nice to meet you!" she said cheerily.

A small, amused smirk crossed the Israeli's face and shook her hand, nodding. "Likewise; I am Ziva David." She greeted politely. Ziva gestured towards the elevator across the room. "This way, please."

When they finally entered the elevator, Kagome turned to Ziva with a bright smile. "Whew! I'm glad to be out of there - it's _so_ tense..." she snickered.

Ziva snorted in agreement. "Really? I did not notice..." she said wryly, lips tilting in a small amused smile.

Kagome grinned at her. "Hm, you know, I think you and I are going to get along very well. So, where to first?" her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows in thought, before an idea came to mind. She smirked. "If you are going to work here, then it would only be practical for you to meet our forensic scientist."

Kagome nodded, shrugging, "Sounds good to me..."

Ziva smiled and leaned forward to push the button to Abby's lab.

-o-o-o-o-

A few minutes after the two left, McGee eyes were still fixated to his computer monitor, his form stiff.

An awkward silence filled the air and it ate at him until he couldn't stand it anymore. Quickly, he pulled out his cell and covertly dialed his office phone from under the desk, before setting it down on his leg.

At the first ring, McGee snatched up the receiver and proceeded to have a one-sided conversation. "McGee. Yeah, Abs?" he paused for a bit, schooling his face to make it seem like he was actually listening to somebody. "Oh, alright, I'll be down in a few."

Instantly after hanging up, he shoved his phone back into his pocket before standing to get away from the tension. "Abs wants me in her lab for something." McGee mumbled in a lie, not looking at Gibbs.

Only a grunt signified the Gibbs heard him.

Holding a sigh of relief, McGee stepped away from his desk and made a beeline to the elevator.

Meanwhile, Tony's head shot up in alarm...

He didn't want to be left alone with Gibbs right now! The chance of him getting killed - or at the least slapped - was really just too high to risk.

"I'll go with you probie!" The man practically scrambled out of his chair and after his teammate.

Gibbs paid no attention as he stared dazedly at his computer.

What the _hell_ was wrong with him…?

-o-o-o-o-

Tony and McGee finally let out the relieved sigh that was building up in them.

"Can anyone say 'hello wife number five'?" McGee said sarcastically.

Tony snorted. "I doubt they'd get hitched McGoo - I've never Gibbs so…well, so _un-Gibbs_ like…" He made a gratuitous gesture with hands to emphasize. "He'd never go for a woman like that."

McGee furrowed his eyebrows. "Actually, I think Kagome makes Gibbs _nervous_…" his face screwed up at the mere thought of his hard ass boss 'nervous'. It just didn't fit, but the proof was in front of them. "And besides, they argue like a married couple - they're perfect for each other."

Tony rolled his eyes, scoffing in disbelief. "That may be true, but Gibbs' not one to _date _a murder suspect."

McGee's eyes flickered to Tony. "But what if he didn't know…?" he asked slowly. "They already had a date planned before this whole thing happened…"

Tony blinked in realization, his own gaze trailing to McGee. "…That's a good question probie…"

-o-o-o-o-

Abby gazed at her computer, one hand typing at the keyboard as the other clutched her oversized cup of Caf-Pow. Her concentration never broke as she brought the straw to her lips to take a sip.

Bringing it away from her face, Abby gave the cup a forlorn gaze-it was almost empty, with only enough for one more sip.

She needed a refill...

Pouting, she set back to work.

Maybe if she found something, Gibbs would pick up on it with his 'superpowers' and bring her another one!

With that, her eyes scanned over the crime scene photos, taking in the details, searching for anything conspicuous.

When Abby heard footsteps come through her door, she spun around with a bright smile plastered across her face. "Hey there!" she greeted instantly before looking at who was there, and her eyes sparked with curiosity once she saw Kagome, all thoughts of a much coveted Caf-Pow momentarily forgotten. "Friend of yours Ziva?" she murmured slyly.

Ziva's lips twitched. "Maybe..." she said coyly.

Abby giggled and held out a hand. "I'm Abby!" she said cheerfully.

Kagome grinned at her exuberance. "I'm Kagome." she returned, shaking her hand.

Abby's eyes widened. "Whoa, no way! _You're_ the agent at the crime scene that's dating Gibbs!" Her tone turned amused as she glanced at Ziva. "Bet Tony went wild, she's smoking!"

Kagome couldn't help herself - an amused laugh erupted from her mouth.

Abby's voice quickly became hushed as she realized something. "And you're not even a redhead!" she said, awed.

Kagome blinked owlishly. "Am I supposed to be?" she looked to Ziva for an answer.

Ziva shrugged, amusement churning in her eyes as she watched the scene play out.

Abby quickly shook her head. "Course not! Well, actually, I never saw Gibbs date a lady without red hair - oh, except for that one CID officer..." she looked thoughtful, before shrugging. "Never worked out though..."

Kagome shook her head in amusement. "Well, it wouldn't matter. After today, I don't think the date is ever gonna happen..."

Abby's eyes narrowed. "How did you snatch him in the first place?" she said, obviously interested.

Kagome smirked lightly. "Bar fight," she said simply.

Abby cocked her head as Ziva raised an eyebrow.

Their little chat was interrupted by two certain agents strolling in. "You got a date after you two had a fist fight?" Tony grinned, catching the last parts of the conversation. "Didn't know he had it in him..." he chuckled out.

Following his line of thought, Abby grinned slyly. "Kinky-didn't know Gibbs was the aggressive type."

Tony snickered but McGee looked at her in a mortified expression.

He did _not _want to be discussing Gibbs'...sex life. He shivered at the thought.

Ziva threw an incredulous look at Abby, elbowing her. "Abby!"

Abby only looked at her, an innocent expression on her face. "What?"

Kagome laughed. "No, I didn't have a bar fight with Gibbs, I had one with some other drunk guy and I guess I impressed him." she smiled fondly at the not-so-long-ago memory.

McGee only furrowed his eyebrows. "Really? No offense, but a lot of women can fight for themselves - look at Ziva." he offered as an example.

Kagome's smile turned into a sheepish one. "Well, I guess the fact that the guy I was fighting was literally twice my size, in both width and height, kind of helped my case." her voice was wry.

Ah yes, that would do it...

-o-o-o-o-

Time ticked on as Ziva and Kagome continued on with their little tour while the two male agents stuck with taking refuge in Abby's lab.

As a few hours passed on by, it found Gibbs on the phone, an indifferent expression on his face as he conversed. "Gibbs."

_'Yes, this is Dr. Cole. I was informed to call you in the matter of Lance Corporal Sanjura and Staff Sergeant Lacer?' _question a feminine voice.

A grunt was her only answer.

When the voice answered back, it seemed more flustered. _'Well, Staff Sergeant Lacer has awakened from her coma and is out of ICU. You may speak to her if you wish."_

Gibbs let out a 'mhm' "What about Lance Corporal?"

'_No signs of waking up just yet, sir.'_

Another grunt left him and he quickly said his thanks before hanging up.

Pushing himself away, he opened a drawer from his desk and grabbed his badge and Sig Sauer.

Fishing out his phone, he called Ziva. He spoke curtly to the phone once she answered. "Escort Agent Higurashi to the sedan. The three of us will be paying a visit to the hospital."

Ziva's voice came back confused. _"What about Tony and McGee?" _she questioned curiously.

Gibbs snorted into the phone. "They want to play hide and go seek in Ab's lab, let 'em. I'm not a dumbass, and they damn sure will remember that."

A scowl crossed as faced as he continued to speak. "Might want to tell 'em they better have something by the time we get back or the only government job they'll have is a janitor in a Post Office, and even that's pushing it." He hung up before his agent could say anything.

A satisfied smirk appeared as he strode towards the elevator.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-The hospital-

Gibbs' eyes narrowed as he approached his intended destination. '_Room-280..._'

Pushing the door open, Gibbs entered the room to see a brunette woman, looking pale as she was hooked up to the many machines in her room. The monitor beeped steadily in correspondence to her heartbeat. Her body was propped against the bed, as it was bent slightly to give her a somewhat upright position. Her eyes were relaxed as she rested peacefully.

Hearing the door close, two eyes shot open to reveal twin hazel orbs. They widened at the presence of the man and flashed with confusion as they scanned over him.

A small bout of panic washed over her as she had no idea what this stranger - who was obviously _not _a doctor or a nurse - was doing in her room, and she noticeably stiffened.

Slowly, Gibbs pulled back his coat to reveal the badge clipped to his belt, and instantly the young woman relaxed.

Taking that as a sign to continue, he approached the woman. "NCIS Special Agent Gibbs," He introduced himself.

The woman merely nodded, peering up at him. Scooting over, she politely patted the section of the hospital bed next to her, gesturing for him to take a seat.

Smiling slightly, Gibbs did so before speaking. "Sarah, do you know why you're here? Do you remember what happened?"

Sarah blinked at him curiously, before nodded again.

Pulling out a picture of Kagome, he showed it to her. "Do you know this woman?" he asked softly, though his voice held a serious undertone.

Lancer furrowed her eyebrows at him and looked at the picture. Her eyes widened and she nodded.

Gibbs squeezed her hand, uneasiness bubbling in his gut. Was Kagome really telling the truth...? "Did you see her on the day you and Petty Officers Sanjura and Chase were attacked?"

Lancer nodded fervently, before her eyes widened suddenly. She pulled off her oxygen mask. "Oh my God...are they...?" she choked out, before her rasping voice broke off suddenly. Her eyes churned with horror and desperation.

Quickly, Gibbs calmed her down. "Sanjura is still alive, but he's in a coma," he informed her.

The reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes and breath calmed down as she stared at him with relief. "Thank god..." Only a second passed before she froze, and her eyes flickered to him with fear as she realized he didn't mention her other friend. "And Damon?" she asked weakly, before replacing the mask so she could breath.

Gibbs gave her a sympathetic look.

A silent sob tore through the woman, her chest heaving. "No... oh my god, _no..._" she mouthed silently behind her mask.

Gibbs eyes narrowed, and anxiety struck in him. "Tell me, was she the one who attacked you?" he asked seriously, referring to Kagome.

Lancer's eyes widened at the question and she shook her head wildly. She ripped off the mask on her face and rasped out, "Kagome? Gods no!" She quickly replaced the mask to breathe, her chest heaving heavily.

Gibbs blinked, and his eyebrows drew together. "Then how do you know her?" he managed out, actually somewhat surprised.

Lancer stared at him, before taking a deep breath and removing the mask again. "I was going to marry her brother…" she paused, putting the mask back on to gather her breath.

Hesitation crossed her face for a moment. Should she really be spilling out information as personal as this to some stranger...?

Gibbs gave her a nod to continue. "What happened?"

Lancer looked at him brokenly, tears building up in her eyes. She shifted lightly as she chose her words carefully. "I was going to marry Souta…before he…before he was-"

A voice from the doorway interrupted them. "-Before he was murdered four months ago…" a cold voice said.

Gibbs' head snapped towards the voice, only to see Kagome leaning against the door frame, looking at Lancer with eyes burning not only with grief, but with the mixed desire of justice and revenge.

Kagome continued, "That's why I transferred here…to find his killer and close his case…"

Lancer nodded sadly. "But now they're after our best friends and me…"

Kagome looked away from them, her eyes distant as she murmured softly, "And apparently me as well…"

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 3,291

_And so, the story goes on... lol_

_Hey again everyone! ^^_

_So how'd you like it? Gah, I just keep slamming poor Kags with hit after hit._

_First she gets into a bar fight, then a demon fight, one of her friends die while two of them get sent to the hospital, Gibbs catches her at the worst time ever and labels her as a suspect. _

_And then I go on to reveal that her brother was murdered._

_Yep, it's official - I'm a bitch ^_~ Hahahh. _

_Anywhoo, my bad for waiting so long. School, as always, was a jumbo pain in thy buttocks. Let's just leave it at that lol. _

_I should be getting more time to focus on writing now that its heading towards summer. Well, hopefully ^^' _

_Oh yea, polls are still up and going - with five new additions to the list XD_

_Reviews are loved, constructive criticism are both welcomed and appreciated, and flames are snickered at ^^_

_Well, that's that I think… see you all next time! ;)_

_Till laters,_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with your absolutely amazing reviews! They're like my support system for writing XD Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**yumi2482, ShadowLover18, j g, ryuuhime88, Nomed820, Kitsune Of The Underworld, Haru Inuzuka, Lady Akina, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, Kaliy-moon07, hasocdaboutanime, Azumigurl, xKagex, Kagome Lady Of The Black Rose, Hells Twilight, AzalynAngel, Kagekitsonega, Rosalie2009Twilight, FairyTails13, Spastic Freak, Pissed Off Irish Chick, nowyouseemenowyoudont, Binnybai, g2fan, C.A.Q., enchanted nightingale, Ichigo Mirai, 42InuAsha, yunibell, update, Rhianna224, angel19872006, smeggergal, zalladane-icefire, blueyblonde, Reads-way-2-much, Crystal Vixen**

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Hahahh ^^ Thankss! Season 7 is actually really good, I only miss Jenny as the Director. But then, if she was here, then that would leave for some complicated love triangle in this fic -_- And yea, now that I think of it, they did overreact a bit huh? Oops lol. Probably should have had them just take her in for some questioning, but the whole accusation deal adds in a great deal of drama lol. Thanks again! XD

**Raine44345- **Lol yep, I love Gibbs too! He's so fun to watch XD

**pouty person- **yea...those evil nazi zombies don't sound to pleasant heh. Here's the update! Hope you liked it.

**ArmyWife22079- **Good to know ^^ Uhmm, as for any other characters from IY, well I just killed Souta off so uh he's not gonna make an appearance 'sweatdrop'. But, I dunno really. Inuyasha might. Oh, Koga might too, cuz I haven't included him in any of my other fics lol. I guess we'll see. Hey tell me, out of Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango, who do you see more likely to be a Forensic Scientist?

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You- **XD thanks! You know, I've always wondered that myself. It's stupid that you can only review once. And no worries, I love enthusiastic reviews like yours, they make me grin and laugh ^^ so no need to apologize, really. They sincerely cheer me up. But omg, you know what? I saw a pic of Gibbs in his more younger days. 'sighs dreamily' yea, he was a looker, a hell of one at that lol so I understand your train of thought ;). Sorry for the weirdness lol. Hope you liked the chapter!

**Kuronueslover- **Thanks! XD Hmm, actually I'm not too sure who I'm gonna include in this fic. Inuyasha seems like a good chance, but its undecided lol.

**Mistra Rose- **Lol, I'm a sucker for cliffys ^^ Hahahh, I loved writing the interrogation. A shocked Gibbs is always fun to see(or in this case read)


	4. Ch 3: Brother and Sister

_Prepare for a load of angst. It's pretty sad...and dark. But it gets it little funny in the end. Well, depending on you sense of humor. We'll see._

_Err, really short chapter though. Sorry! Didn't know what else to write, and it seemed to end well..._

_Well, all that's left is, Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Questionable Ties—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_A voice from the doorway interrupted them. "-Before he was murdered four months ago…" a cold voice said._

_Gibbs' head snapped towards the voice, only to see Kagome leaning against the door frame, looking at Lancer with eyes burning not only with grief, but with the mixed desire of justice and revenge. _

_Kagome continued, "That's why I transferred here…to find his killer and close his case…"_

_Lancer nodded sadly. "But now they're after our best friends and me…" _

_Kagome looked away from them, her eyes distant as she murmured softly, "And apparently me as well…"_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Brother and Sister-

_The first thing that hit her was the scent. _

_It was everywhere._

_A coppery, tangy, harsh smell; so tangent that she could practically taste it at the tip of her tongue. _

_Her throat constricted at the putrid stench, her lungs grasped for air._

_She couldn't breath..._

_She didn't _want _to breath..._

_The next thing she saw was red. Dark, ruby, red. _

_Everywhere._

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome looked anywhere but at the woman in the hospital bed and the man sitting beside said women.

"It had been a few months since we last spoken to each other. Certain circumstances called for us...well me to make myself scarce. See, Souta and Sarah were in the marines, Souta joining up at the US base in Japan, seeing as we both had our citizenship. I was able to get in the NCIS base in Japan.." She spoke in a quiet murmur, only loud enough for her listeners to hear.

"We usually contacted each other through general email accounts, drop phones, maybe meet each other at random places around Japan maybe once every few months. No one knew he was my brother, and I had made sure to keep it that way."

-o-o-o-o-

_Each step forward was like a harsh squeeze to her heart._

_All of the cuts, the burns - she could see a couple of fingers twisted in a way they _never _should be._

_Torture..._

_Her eyes were locked with sapphire blue eyes, eyes so much like her own._

_the only difference was the dull, glazed over emptiness that glared back at her._

-o-o-o-o-

"That day, I thought it was safe. It had been years, I thought I lost them; I haven't heard any word about me. I thought I we could finally meet at his apartment, to catch up, help with the wedding and such. But somehow they _knew_."

Slowly, Kagome's eyes raised to Gibbs - those haunting blue eyes, hollow from so much loss and despair, locking in seconds. Kagome's voice was monotone, void of all and any emotion. "I found him, tied to a table, dead..."

And she looked away, hands clenching to the point of white knuckles and nails piercing skin, blood trailing along her palms. If one looked closely, her body could be seen shaking ever so slightly.

"Or at least...that's what I thought..."

-o-o-o-o-

_Kagome jumped when a weak, cold hand snatched her wrist, shrieking momentarily. A shuddering gurgle escaped from the person in front of her. Her eyes widened considerably. "Souta?"_

_Sapphire eyes flared to life, but they flickered wildly. "I-I didn't tell them...__**anything.**__" he rasped out whisperingly._

_A chill shot through her spin. A sob rose through her throat at the sight of her dear baby brother. Immediately, her hand moved over his body, a pale light emitting from them, intent on healing him despite the inevitable. _

_If anything, it'll help the pain... "D-don't talk Souta-kun, you'll be fixed up in no time..." she mumbled, bordering on hysterics. _

_Souta's eyes fluttered, though there was a hint of amusement. He was too far gone, it wouldn't matter. He knew, they both knew. _

_It was just like his sister to try anyways..._

_"The...the __**shikon**__." he choked out, his hand squeezing feebly at his sister's wrist. Kagome's head snapped up to meet his eyes, reading his expression._

_**It wasn't over after all...**_

_"Who." Kagome whispered vehemently. "Who did this."_

_Souta could only shake his head and Kagome understood - whoever was behind this, they sent their lackeys to do the dirty work._

_The light in his eyes began to dim, he knew it was almost time. " Be careful...kick their asses for me. Love you, onee. And tell Sarah..." he swallowed thickly at the mention of his fiancé. He didn't want to leave her, not like this..._

_Kagome nodded in understanding, tears pooling in her eyes. Her lips trembled. "I'll tell her. Love you too, ototo..." _

_Seeing the tears, Souta could only shake his head slightly, a silent message passed through their eyes, a teasing remark _'**You always were a crybaby Sis...'**_. "No tears. Fight. Live. Be happy. It's the least you deserve." _

_Her heart broke then and there. '_**But you deserved **_**so **_**much more...**'_Kagome's jaw clenched, nodded ferociously. She didn't want to say it, but what could she do? "Give Mother and Grandpa my love. Take care sweetie." she managed to choke out before another sob could rack through._

_There was a hint of a smile before it was over._

_Slowly, the hand on Kagome's wrist loosened, dragging across skin, leaving a trail of blood in it's wake before it dropped completely, lifelessly._

_The sapphire eyes were blank once more._

_The sob Kagome so determinedly pushed down sprang up anew. The dam broke and tears flowed freely._

_An ear-splitting wail echoed eerily through the room, filled with such grief and anger and pain._

_"S-__**Sou-ta**__!"_

-o-o-o-o-

Her eyes flickered close against the memories, shutting tightly, as if to keep the haunting images at bay. It didn't work.

It never did...

"He was the one who told me I was still being chased. That it wasn't over..."

Kagome's fists were still clenched tightly, shaking visibly now. Her harsh whisper cut through them all. "So that's how it's all my fault. If I...if I hadn't contacted him and set up that meeting...he would have never-" she cut herself off then and there.

Her eyes shot up, blazing sapphire eyes boring into both Gibbs and Sarah. "And now, they're after Sarah and Taro. They've already killed Damon. They're trying to get me through them. I thought after Souta, they would stop but no..."

A determined look crossed her face, and her jaw locked. "Now, it's time for me to strike back. This is going to end once and for all, and I'm not going to stop until whoever this bastard is..." she trailed off, gaze turning to the ground for a moment.

_'Until he's __**dead**__.'_

Her head slowly rose, her gaze locking with Gibbs and she continued, voice firm. "Until he's caught."

-o-o-o-o-

That Gibbs felt bad was a huge understatement.

Through the whole time of Kagome's explanation, Gibbs never felt so much like a dick before this moment, and that feeling only kept growing and growing until she finally finished. Now he could understand Kagome's behavior, someone was going after those she knew, while _they_, her own _people_, were questioning her.

If it was him, he'd go bat-shit crazy. It was one of those moments where he'd take his gun, leave his badge and cell, and take off to find the killer on his own and settle it once and for all.

And now, not only did the guilt claw at him but anger stormed through his veins. Kagome was an NCIS agent, and when some cocky shit goes after one of his own, it gets personal. And he at least owed it to her to help her out.

Not that he'd admit it to her, of course.

-o-o-o-o-

"This case of yours," Gibbs began immediately after they left the room. "Should you really be working on it?" he questioned seriously, his eyes actually holding some genuine concern.

Kagome whirled on him, eyes on fire. She _did not _just expose her story just for him pull this on her. "I know what you're going to say. Personal ties right? Well for your information, _I don't have a brother_. " She said for emphasis, watching him carefully. "So if you're thinking about getting me kicked off _my_ case, it won't work."

She stalked towards him, like a predator with it's prey. "Higurashi is a very _common _name-" A lie, but he doesn't need to know _that_. "-and according to my and Souta's file, I have no siblings and his older sister died of an illness when she was fifteen." She told him.

What can she say, she had some _connections _that allowed her to control _exactly_ what went on her file.

Gibbs merely smirked, though he was mentally impressed. "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing." he retorted simply.

Who was he to rebuke her? He was the one who went straight to Mexico to indulge in some well deserved revenge after...after...

Well, let's just say he wasn't one to be hypocritical, after all...

Kagome had the decency to blush.

It didn't last long as a ring startled her, and Gibbs had to raise an eyebrow when she jumped.

Kagome let out a self-conscious sniff and dug into her pocket to fish out her phone. Cringing at the caller id, she picked up. A worried but gruff voice rang in her ears. _"Kagome? Where the hell have you been, you didn't come home last night! Is everything alright?"_

Kagome groaned. "I'm _so_ sorry Kouga, I...got held up yesterday," she said soothingly, though her voice was held a hesitant and nervous tinge at the end.

Gibbs snorted at the weak excuse, but a second later his eyes flickered in a mixture of curiosity, distaste, and something else that left his gut settling badly.

Who was '_Kouga'_?

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words-1, 540

_Soo, watchya think? Despite the insane shortness (though, I added 500 more words before posting, so it wa even shorted ^^;;;), I thought this was a good chapter. Despite all the filler ones I've been handing out, this one has more content. _

_Not much else to say, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I haven't the slightest idea when the next update will be, school is here in 13 days. I hate it. :/_

_Until next time then! ^^_

_RainLily_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with your absolutely amazing reviews! They're like my support system for writing XD Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**g2fan, angel19872009, Ichigo Mirai, Spastic Freak, Reads-way-2-much, CrystalVixen93, quenofthieves, Azumigurl, pinkpanda101, , ShadowLover18, YueLilianPotter, sakura-chan2222, Nightin' Gale14, Violet Shadow Kurayami**

**Ayjah- **Lol, I know, I know, I'm a horrible person. Hahah. ^^

**Lady Akina- **Lol, neither did I. The urge to kill Souta was completely sponateously, I swear. But it's always nice to throw in a twist or two heheh. And yep, this is Kagome's case. Lol, as for assigning Gibbs to desk work, hey it's a possible punishment if he's bad ;) Hahahh, thanks! XD

ft5

**homicidalPEACH- **Lol, that made me laugh ^^ Thank you!

**ArmyWife22079- **Hahah, I agree with Sango being a better field agent and with her packing so much heat. I'm still iffy on bring them in though, but if I do, I haven't the slightest idea why I'd bring them over to the US. So if I go for it, they might just stay in Japan and I think I figured out a way for them to be alive, without saying they went through the well. I don't know if I'd keep Shippo as a kid though. And yes, Stf Sgt Lacer does know the demonic side of life and who Kagome is ^^

**nowyouseemenowyoudont- **Lol, I know, I'm such a meanie ;) But yes, Kagome is no longer a murder suspect.

**Nobodies Perfect-Not Even You- **Hmm, maybe a little protectiveness? Dunno yet, but he'll be a little nicer though ^^ Ooooh, an apology from Mr.'Never say you're sorry'? We'll see? That'll definitely be ooc hahah. Lol, I know, you can always be sure to have a laugh when Abby is around. XDD

**fierynightangel- **well, I'm glad to see my horrific updating tendencies haven't ran you off just yet ^^ Thank you for being sucha loyal reader! XDD Oooh, I bet you'll be happy to hear that the next chappy for 'Reality and Truth' is coming soon, I just need to hear back from my beta now. ^^

**Mistra Rose0 **Oooh, I love long reviews! Hahahh XDDD! Ah, ah, aaah! But if you strangled me, then how would you know what happens next huh? Lol, you're right about Gibbs too. That part in Gibbs pov was totally because of you - I completely didn't think about that, and I think Gibbs thoughts were a nice thought, so thank you for inspiring that! XD Lmaoo, I absolutely love writing Kagome with Abby, it is sooo much fun ^^ You know, you're not the only one who thinks that about Miroku and Sango, and I just might do that if I decide to bring them in. Lol, well of course. When it comes to Gibbs, that's a given XD

**Vallegoat- **Lol, it always makes me happy to hear that my stories are good enough to warrant that kind of reaction! XDD Hahah, I love your reference to kryptonite...as for my other NCIS/Inu fics, I've already finished the next chapter of 'Reality and Truth', I just need to hear back from my beta. And I've been trying to write the next chapter of 'Twisted Workouts', but I'm not getting much done ^^;;; Thanks for reviewing! XD

**Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami- **Thanks! ^^ You're right about the forgetting Kagome's family part. I'm guilty of that for most of my fics lol. But I found a way to use them, so yay! ^^ Lol, for Kagome's mom and Jii-chan, I pretty much made it clear they're dead..^^;; As for Buyo, well Kagome's only five years younger than Gibbs, and he's in his late forties, soooo Buyo lasting that long would be impossible lol. That would be a good idea though id she wasn't that old, so thanks anyways! :) Heh, I think that was my best twist yet... Thank you again!

**RaiKage13- **Lmaoo, heyyy, I have no complaints, the nazi zombies made me laugh! XDD Lol, thanks for the brownie heheh! I know, I feel bad for killing them off, and I think we'd all feel bad if our brother's died, despite the fact they annoy the crap out of us hahah. Thank for reviewing! ^^

**-black-hearted-diamond-** Thanks! Lol, some Tony/Kagome fluff would be funny to make Gibbs jealous ^^

**Kira Kyuuketsuki- **Thankss! :) I look forward to any future reviews then! XDD

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lmaoo, thanks! I had to figure out a plot, and it just came to me and started spinning out of control. I like it, and I'm glad you do too hahahh! You know, I absolutely loved writing that last chapter, it was so fun to type out. All the funny things kept hitting and hitting me ^^ I haven't picked the breed for Kagome's dog just yet, but I will soon and it'll be mentioned in the next chapter ^^ Thanks again! XDD

**fallen sicilian angel- **Lol, the plot thickens indeed ^^ Thank you! And no offense taken of course hahah, I can only hope my story meets your expectations XDD


	5. Ch 4: Spits and Spats

_Heyyyy everyone! Merry Christmas! XDDD Well, for those who celebrate it of course ;) Everyone else, Happy Holidays! ^^_

_Here's some comedic relief for the last angst-ridden chapter lol._

_Sorry if anything seems rushed or wrong, there's a very good chance I have laryngitis since Sunday, sooo my throat's been killing me lol. I should probably see a doctor soon...hahah._

_Anyways-_

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! XDD_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**AN: **Kay, seeing as how my internet has been acting up the last few days, somehow calling the _cops_ when I tried signing on (don't know how, I tried signing on, it acted hinky, and ten minutes later had the cops pounding on my door...-_-), I haven't got a chance to send this chapter to my beta. So please take kind to any mistake you see. Sorry! Lol, point em out if you will, so I can fix em. Thank you! ^^

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_**Disclaimer- As much as I wish I did, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or NCIS, just the plot of this story and any OC's that happen to pop up! XD **_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Questionable Ties—

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

_Previously;_

_Kagome let out a self-conscious sniff and dug into her pocket to fish out her phone. Cringing at the caller id, she picked up. A worried but gruff voice rang in her ears. _"Kagome? Where the hell have you been, you didn't come home last night! Is everything alright?"

_Kagome groaned. "I'm so sorry Kouga, I...got held up yesterday," she said soothingly, though her voice was held a hesitant and nervous tinge at the end._

_Gibbs snorted at the weak excuse, but a second later his eyes flickered in a mixture of curiosity, distaste, and something else that left his gut settling badly._

_Who was __**'Kouga'**__?_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Spits and Spats-

Oblivious to Gibbs growing ire, Kagome's conversation went on after pause of silence. "_So everything isn't alright." _Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Kouga quickly cut her off. "_I'm not stupid like that mutt Kagome. What. Happened?" _his voice was filled with demand and it made Kagome twitch.

Wasn't _she_ the one in charge?

Kagome huffed. "Look Kouga, not _right _now. We'll talk when I get back, 'kay?." she said slowly, hoping he'd understand the silent message. _I'm not exactly alone._

Kouga groaned. "_Kami onna, you're keeping me in suspense. Okay, whatever, I'll wait until you get-_" a bout of barking interrupting. "_Fucking __**hell**__! Damn it Kagome, whatever. Just get home and quick. Your damn mutt's been on my ass the whole day!_"

"He's not a mutt!" Kagome argued back indigently. "He's a _purebreed_." Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Did you feed Fluffy-sama?" she ignored the flat stare Gibbs sent her as he mouthed the name in distaste. 

_Fluffy-sama?_

_"I'm not gonna get my hand bitten off by that mutt! Feed him yourself, onna!"_

Kagome gaped. "You can't just let him _**starve**_!" Her voice suddenly changed to sweet and pleading. "Please Kouga? Feed him for me? I don't know when I can get back..." she trailed off, hitching her voice in the right place.

Gibbs shook his head, too confused to know what to feel at the moment. "You can go home Kagome. Get some rest. Feed your dog. You're cleared," he told her, voice tinged with exasperation at the one-sided conversation he was hearing.

Kagome beamed at him. "Thanks Jethro!"

Kouga's voice barking at her remembered their conversation. _"Who the fuck was that Kagome?" _he asked sharply. _"'Thanks Jethro!" _he mocked in a high pitched voice, making Kagome twitch again._ "Who's Jethro? Is he why you can't leave? Cleared for what?" _

Kagome cringed at the series of shout, holding the phone away from her ear as she stared in distaste. Once the shouting was over, she placed it near her ear cautiously, unsure whether or not Kouga would burst out again. "I'll be home in a bit Kouga, I'll explain everything then."

Without waiting for a response, she snapped the phone shut. Kagome glanced at Gibbs, who was eying her suspiciously. "What?"

A silver raised eyebrow was her answer. "Friend of yours?" he asked indifferently, his voice only _slightly _tinged with skillfully veiled jealousy.

Nonetheless, a slow smirk crossed Kagome's voice. "Why Jethro, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous," she teased in a sly voice of hers.

To his credit, Gibbs looked unfazed. "Not jealous, curious," he corrected her with a mask of aloofness.

Kagome bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Riiiiight..." she said wryly. "Actually, Kouga is a very dear friend of mine. He's also my roommate, and one of my partners from Japan."

Gibbs blinked. "Your partner?"

She nodded, smirking. "You're not the only one who gets to be a leader of their own team..."

-o-o-o-o-

Kagome was barely able to enter the apartment without being mowed over.

"KA-GO-_ME_!" Kouga bellowed, bee-lining towards the unsuspecting woman.

Kagome's eyes snapped wide at the oncoming blur and sidestepped it just in time before any collision.

_**'Bam!'**_

Kagome snickered as Kouga slammed into the door, the walls rattling from the impact.

Sharp barking followed quickly and Kagome dropped to a crouch on the ground, arms open wide. "Rai!" she squealed as a pure white, medium sized dog jumped into her arms, licking her face once in greeting. Kagome grinned as she scratched under his muzzle, the dogs' eyes fluttering shut at action and happy grunts escaping his muzzle. "Who's a good boy? _Who's a good __boy__!_" Kagome cooed in a baby voice.

By now, Kouga was able to peel himself from the door, and he shook his head in disgust at the scene. "Now _that_ is just _pathetic_..." he muttered under his breath.

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough as the two in front of him separated to turn in glare at him. Rai bared his teeth, letting out a growl. Kagome herself was an even scarier sight, hands fisted upon her hip and eyes narrowed into a cold glare. "Hey Fluffy-sama, what do you think about getting our _lovely _friend Kouga here a collar of his very own...?" Kagome asked nonchalantly, before her lips tilted up in a sadistic smirk.

Chills ran down Kouga's spine, and he stiffened.

"One _very _similar to Inuyasha's..." Kagome continued, drawling out slowly in a overly sweet tone.

Kouga gulped at the very _thought _of the threat.

Rai himself seemed to grin a doggy sadistic grin. He yipped lowly, almost sounding like snickering.

Kouga glared at the dog, but soon dropped it and paled promptly at Kagome's next words,

"Hmm, I believe that's a _yes_. I'm sure I have the beads _somewhere_..." Kagome trailed off thoughtfully, her head tilted cutely.

"No!" Kouga practically squeaked out, before clearing out his throat, straightening himself. "I mean...no, that's not necessary...I'm...sorry..." he mumbled out, almost indiscernible.

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. "You're forgiven," she said simply.

The wolf demon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So tell me, who _is _this Jethro guy?"

Kagome shook her head wryly. "He's an NCIS agent, like us."

He blinked, and leaned back into the door. "Okay, so explain why he had to clear you for you to leave?"

Kagome frowned sadly, remembering she wasn't able to tell Kouga about what happened yet. "You know that meeting with Damon, Sarah, and Taro?"

Kouga nodded.

"Well...it didn't turn out too well..." she mumbled under her breath.

Kouga's body went rigid. "What happened?" he breathed out, instantly knowing it wouldn't be good.

Kagome looked away, shoulders drooping. "There was an attack before the meeting. Taro, he's in a coma still. Sarah's okay, she's awake. Damon...he didn't make it..." she trailed off, before going on, explaining what happened; the attack, NCIS coming to the scene and arresting her. interrogating her, and then holding her until they cleared her.

However, she skipped over the part about her date with the older American agent...

By now, Rai was by Kagome's side, pawing at her foot and letting out a low whine, sensing the pain of his owner.

At the end of Kagome's explanations, Kouga's fists were clenched tight, his tan knuckles turning a pale white. "Fucking bastards..." he muttered under his breath.

Kagome nodded sagely. "I had to explain the basics to Gibbs. I told him about Souta..." she murmured.

Kouga sent her a somber look.

The miko sighed. "But I didn't give him the whole story. Vance is the only one here who knows the full story, so I'm tiptoeing on a thin line, especially since he assigned Gibbs and his team to assist me."

A thoughtful look passed over Kouga's face. "Just give them desk duty. We can do the field work on or own, and under the radar if needed. We can even call in the rest of the team if we have to..." he murmured in suggestion.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, that's what I was planning to do anyways. This is too dangerous, especially for regular agents who don't have a clue on what's going on."

Kouga nodded, agreeing.

After a moment, Kagome spoke. "Well, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat before freshening up. Then we can get started on tracking these bastards down," she told him, before turning on her heel and walking further into her apartment.

Kouga's eyes widened in panic, and he opened his mouth to stop her but it was too late. He didn't follow, just waited for the inevitable.

"_What the __**hell**__?_" Kagome screeched, making Kouga winced and Rai let out a low murmur, his ears flattened to his skull.

Kouga sneered at the dog. "This is _all _your fault, mutt,"

The dog let out something akin to a snort, and turned to stare at him coolly and, curiously, tauntingly as well. If dogs could speak, he would be saying _'Either way, __**I'm**__ not the one that will get in trouble_...'

Kagome stormed out, glaring solely at Kouga. "What the _hell _happened in the kitchen?" she demanded hotly. "It's a freaking _mess _in there!"

It looked like numerous articles of clothing and various items were dragged in there, either shredded to pieces or chewed up.

Kouga grunted, crossing his arms. "Don't look at me Kags, your little _bitch _did the damage this time,"

At the _'bitch' _insult, Rai bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

Kouga snorted, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, is _mutt_ better?" he asked sarcastically.

Now Rai was _verbally _snarling.

Kagome snapped, "Stop it, _both _of you!"

Kouga smirked, "Ha. Ha. Looks like your master doesn't love you so much after all!" he taunted gleefully.

Rai let out a low whine, staring solely at Kagome with wide puppy dog eyes.

Kagome shook her head, staring at the dog with a cocked eyebrow. "Nice try hon, but I know you, and you know I love you. Try those puppy dog eyes on someone else,"

Rai huffed, looking away, sulking.

Kagome rounded on Kouga now. "Stop being so _mean _Kouga!" she admonished, as if talking to a little child.

Kouga pouted, "But Kagome, your dog _hates _me! He makes my life a _living hell_!" he whined out.

Kagome snorted dryly. "Maybe if you don't call him _names_, he might be a little nicer. He's a pure breed, _male_, Akita Inu, not mutt or a bitch,"

Kouga scoffed, "It wouldn't matter if I stopped or not. He hates me. He's _always _hated me,"

She rolled her eyes. "Fluffy doesn't hate you," she said dismissively.

At this, even Rai looked up at her and shook his head.

Kouga sent her a flat stare. "Kagome, he hates _half_ the human _and_ demon race. It's like he's programmed to hate any and every man that comes in contact with you,"

If you looked at said dog, the expression in his eyes could only be seen as smug.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at that. "Now that's just a lie, and ridiculous. Rai loves Shippo and Sesshomaru," she retorted insistently.

Her response was a dry snort. "Yeah, funny thing that, since, you know, they're your _family_,"

Kagome opened her mouth to refute that, but nothing came out. Her mouth closed as her eyebrows furrowed, trying to think of a counter. She couldn't.

Kouga smirked. "Exactly. He's a damn hell hound bent on chewing up and spitting out anyone of the male species that comes within five feet of you."

Kagome twitched. "Whatever!" she muttered, before changing the subject. She turned to Rai. "And you boy, you gotta give Kouga a break..." she trailed of when the dog seemed to send her a flat stare. "..._sometimes_..." she relented, exasperated.

Kouga sent her an incredulous look. "Kagome!" he exclaimed.

Kagome shrugged, "What? At least it's _something_,"

Kouga groaned, running a hand over his shaking head.

The woman crossed her arms. "Now, you wanna tell me what happened?" she prompted dryly.

Kouga blatantly pointed at the white furry male next to him. "He went on a freaking rampage!" he exclaimed to her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Any reason _why_?"

"Other than that he's a _psychotic beast_?" Kouga blurted out.

Kagome narrowed her eyes sharply. "Cute."

Kouga threw up his hands. "I don't freaking know! After a few hours, he started acting up and wouldn't leave me the fuck alone. He was all restless and shit and went into the kitchen to do the damage."

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds, before face-palming. "You didn't take him out, did you?" she groaned out.

Kouga blinked. "Was I _supposed _to?" he asked dumbly.

Kagome sweatdropped. "Rai was _bored_, Kouga. So he found something to entertain himself. Mainly _destroying _things."

Now it was Kouga's turn to stare at her. "What kind of _dog _do you _have _Kagome?" he asked incredulously. 

"Since Akita's are incredibly intelligent, they get bored easily," she justified.

As if understanding her, Rai rose and trotted to her side, plopping down right to her. Kagome unconsciously reached down to scratch behind his ears.

Kouga snorted dryly. "So explain to me exactly why he only destroyed _my _shit?" he demanded.

Kagome smiled impishly. "They're also _very _loyal too..."

At this, Rai stuck out his tongue and panted, letting out a happy, and smug, grunt.

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

Words- 2,058

_Sooo, what do you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? :/ Hopefully not the last one, lol. _

_Oh wow, you have nooo idea how much I loved writing this! Especially the last part between Kouga and Rai, the Akita Inu, who by the way if any of you are confused, is nicknamed Fluffy lol. ^^ It was sooo fun! Hahahahh, hopefully you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! XDD_

_It's my Christmas present to all of you faithful readers! I'm doing a mass update. I'm updating this, obviously, and all of my three other NCIS x-overs, '__**Reality and Truth**__', __**'Twisted Workouts**__', and __**'Instinct**__'. As well as posting up lots of prologues for my story ideas! Lol. Check em out guys!_

_Also, HUMONGOUS shout-out to __**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko**__! XDD This wonderful person has given me sooooo many ideas for all of my NCIS fics. Particularly for the idea for the dog in this fic! She not only gave me the idea to have Kagome bring a dog over from Japan (because of the fact a certain silver-haired agent likes working dogs ;)) but she gave me a list of perfect possible dog breeds. And to top it all off, she even went so far for helping me pick out a very suitable name, 'Rai' which means 'Trust; lighting; thunder'._

_Thank you soooo much! XDD If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now, I love ya hahaah! XD_

_Again, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it, and Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and Happy Holidays to everyone else! XD_

_Till next time,_

_RainLily^^_

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

-Reviews—

**Wow guys, you all never seem to cease to amaze me with your absolutely amazing reviews! They're like my support system for writing XD Thank you guys so much! You don't know how much I really appreciate this!**

A big huge honking thanks to these awesome reviewers!

**C.A.Q., Kagekitonesgal, Pissed Off Irish Chick, Azumigurl, Reads-way-2-much, enchanted nightingale, fierynightangel, Anne Whitehead, AzalynAngel, Ichigo Mirai, Elfgurl96, Artemis450, Sinistera of the Akatsuki, rspringb **

**Nobodies Perfect- Not Even You- **Lol, thanks! ;)Hahah well, I figured for Kouga, since I haven't really included him in any of my other NCIs/Inu fics, I might as well try something different. And as for Gibbs' gut, why yes, yes it is heheh. And awhhh, thanks! ^^ I agree, you don't see him appear much in fics, or at least, not with any major roles. And well, I'm always one for something different! ^^ And hey! I would neveerrrrrr forget about you! ^^ Thank you again! XD

**MangoAiko- **'**face-palms' **Lol, wow thank you so much! hahah, that's what I get for revising multiple chapters at one time lol. And awhh, thanks! Glad you enjoy em! ^^

**fallen sicilian angel- **Lol, awhhh thank you for telling me that! For your sweet words and words of encouragement! It really means a lot, no lie. Lol, I tried to make the last chapter really deep, and I'm glad to know that it worked. Thank you again! ^^

**Bishonen'sFoxyMiko- **Lol, thank youuuu! XDD As for the spoiler I sent you, holy crap, I can't even wait until I finally get to write out the chapter and post it! XD Thank you again for all the wonderful ideas! It helps sooo much, and from them I've produce such hilarious scenes hahahh!

**Mistra Rose- **First off, I would like to start off with saying, holyyy crapp, yours very well might as be the longest review I've everrrr gotten hahah! I love it. Seconds, I would like to state, I love you! XDD (But not in a weird, stalker way of course ;) lol) And I'll let you in on a little secret - deep down inside I have the sadistic sweet tooth, and I soo get my kicks off of leaving my fics in cliffhangers just to see my readers squirm with anticipation...lmfaooo, jk ;) well, kinda. it's just soo fun to use cliffies. Awwhhh, thanks! lol, I'll be sure to include more Gibbs pov. Most likely in the next chapter. And lmfaooo, yes, Gibbs, jealousy, and distaste will be his new best friends, or more like the two annoying big brothers that love to mess with him haha. Just wait until Inuyasha and Miroku pops up. Now that will be funny XD Again, thank you very, very much for your ideas for Miroku and Sango, they've helped wonders! And thank you soooo much for reviewing! Talk yo you laterrr! XD

**ArmyWife22079- **Lol, hope you enjoyed the scene with Kagome and Kouga! ;) Merry Christmas again! XD

**digiMist- **Lol, well, it was actually very last minute for me too. I haven't really used him for pretty much any of my other fics, so I figured, hey, why not? Lol. And thank you so very much! ^^ Your words really meant a lot to me, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed this that much! XD


End file.
